The Broke-up Couple
by mcgTolentino08
Summary: Vanessa and Zac now are happily living without each other... well, at least that's what I thought. But when a reunion will reunite them, the didn't seem prepare for the happenings at all. (This is the new version of the story 'The Broke-up COuple' that I made. Please read :)"
1. Reunion

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

I'm here now lying on my bed not knowing what to do. I just got a message from Kenny that the HSM will have a reunion. And it also says that it is really important for me to come there's also going to be a very important announcement. Should I attend or not? I'm really not that busy anyway and I have nothing to do which gives me a lot of time to work for a new movie. But if I'm going to work with Zac again… is it still worth it? What good will it bring? What's this new happening in this life of mine?

My dramatic moment was distracted because of my phone. It says Ashley is calling so I instantly smiled before I answered it.

"Ash! Oh my God! It's been so long!" I told her happily on the line

 _"Yeah, I know! Ahhh… it's so good to be able to talk to you again, bestie!"_ Ashley replied to me on the line and my smile grew bigger _"Anyway, I am here to ask you about something."_ She informed me and I sighed

"Okay… what do you want to ask?" I asked her back

 _"Are you coming at the Reunion? For the HSM?"_ She asked. Ha! I knew it!

"Of course I should've known this is what you'll ask!" I told her and she chuckled a bit "Well… I think I will. It's just a Reunion anyway. Nothing could possibly go wrong!" I told her

Yep! I am going. I know that Zac might come, but I'll put that aside first. I shouldn't just make my whole negative HSM world revolve around Zac. It isn't something healthy especially for me and Austin. And I'll go there to see my longtime friends. And for nothing else.

 _"Wow! Someone's strong!"_ Ashley said in disbelief _"I'm so proud of you!"_ She told me which made me giggle

"You sound like a mom, you know that?" I told her jokingly

 _"Well… I do want to be a mom. I'm ready for it."_ She told me and I just smiled _"But as long as there's no baby around yet, more time for me and my husband. Lovers time!"_ She told me and we both laughed _"Well, it's nice talking to you again, V. But I need to go… you know, fashion and all."_ She explained and I chuckled

"Of course, of course, I understand. I'll need it too anyway. Bye!" I said then hang up

Hmmm… if Zac will come or not, I won't care. I shouldn't care. I'm happy with Austin and I'm faithful to him. We've been away for 5 months now and there was no day we didn't call one another. He misses me all the time and I miss him more. He's been awfully clingy when he's with me but I still like it. Zac wasn't that clingy to me which I also appreciated but I wish he was more. Yeah, I know. I'm comparing my boyfriend with my ex but what to do? Zac… I had a very long relationship span with him for me not to be able to stop myself from comparing him to whom I am ever with at the moment.

I just decided to buy what I'll wear for the Reunion to get my mind off stress. I need some time off. I decided to buy a pink crop top, brown long puffy skirt and a brown wedge. It might look weird from the description now but once you try to wear the outfit, it actually looks good with one another. And the skirt, it's the kind where it reaches until the ground which make it looks like a gown. Also, the wedge is the one like Stella's in Winx Club. If you know who she is…

As I was looking for jewelries to match my outfit… just an earring and bracelet will do, Austin called me. I didn't answer it. He knows whenever I'm shopping or busy, I won't answer phone calls. But this time, I still won't answer it. Because like I said, I need a time off.

I decided that I'll ask help in looking for the accessories. Something I actually suck at. "Uhhh… can you help me find the right accessory?" I asked her

"Sure, ma'am. Uhhh… can you describe onto what you are? Who you are… or if not, just tell me which event you're going into and tell me what you feel." She said and I nodded

"All right… well, I'm a jolly person." I told her and she started to take out 7 earing out "I am also friendly and kind but I can me a monster too." I continued then she removed 3 "At the event I'm going at, I want to make someone see what he's lost. I want to make him see who and where I am now." I told her and she smiled

"This one, ma'am is for you." She said and handed me a purple earing. It hands but it isn't that long. It also sparkles and shines. Nice! "By what you said, you are a capable and an unpredictable woman. And it's like, you want people to realize that you got better and this accessory fits everything you described. Rare people gets that accessory. Sometimes, people are just too readable." She explained

Yes. I am unpredictable and unreadable. You just won't see what's coming ahead of you.


	2. At the Reunion and the Announcement

**Chapter 2: At the Reunion and the Announcement**

 _"_ _B, I'm really proud of you! I can't believe that you're meeting up with your friends."_ Austin said on the line as my driver drove going to the place where the event was

"Really? You are? So should I be happy that my wonderful boyfriend is not jealous that I might see my ex-boyfriend?" I asked him jokingly on the line

 _"_ _Errr… I am. But I trust you."_ Austin said and I instantly smiled _"And, there's also a possibility that he won't come so really, no hassle_." He added and I chuckle

"Okay b, thank you for being a great boyfriend for the whole time we've been together. Be a good boy, I love and miss you!" I said as my goodbye

 _"_ _Of course I will. You should be the good girl now."_ He said then chuckled _"I love and miss you too."_ He said the hung up

I sighed and smiled. Austin has been the perfect boyfriend for the whole time we've been together. I couldn't lose him, and if I would, it wouldn't be that easy for me anymore.

"It's nice to see that you're happy, Ms. Vanessa." Mr. Ronaldo said and I giggled "It's been a long time since I see your real smile."

"What are you talking about, Mr. Ronaldo? I've always had my real smile plastered on my face!" I told him and he just sighed

"That's what you think, Ms." Mr. Ronaldo said then he chuckled "Why the last time I saw your real smile was way back when I used to drive for you and Sir. Zac."

"That's a long time ago, Mr. Ronaldo. It's been what? 5 years already, right? He's been dating tons of girls so really, I think that break-up was really for the best." I said and he just shook his head

"Well, Ms., we're here. I hope you have fun and find _real_ happiness." Mr. Ronaldo said as I got off and 'thank'ed him

I walked going through the crowd and got greeted by the cast of HSM. And I literally mean the whole cast. Including the crew… . I looked for the table of where my co-stars were and found them. "Hey guys!" I greeted them and they all looked at me and we hugged each other – group hug.

"Oh my Gosh, V! You're here… I can't believe it!" Ashley exclaimed at which I just laughed at

"Hey! Isn't it that I told I am?" I told her then we all laughed "It's so good to see you guys again. It's been years!"

"Yeah! We thought you wouldn't come…" Olesya suddenly said

"Oh really? I must've proved you wrong then." I told her with a sweet smile

"Yeah… I mean, since Zac is coming." Corbin said and my eyebrows raised "He's coming?"

"Apparently, he is. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" are the words he used in fact." Lucas told me in a tired smile

"Okay…" I said not knowing what else to say, "Let's just sit down and catch up! I really missed you guys…" I said in my sweetest voice

"Couldn't have said it better myself." A familiar voice suddenly said behind me then the next thing I know, another group hug was made – only I was quick enough to get out of their way and look for a vacant seat.

After their group hug, they all sat down and I was sipping juice now. Something I do to get myself to calm the hell down whenever I was on the very edge of exploding in some sort of way. "Hello, Vanessa." Zac greeted me with his oh-so-famous smile as he sat down

"Hello to you too, Zac." I told him too professionally, "Glad to see you can drop by. Where's your current girlfriend? I've been hearing that you 2 are going strong." I said with my sweetest fake smile that I know everyone always buy

He chuckled, "Oh, Sami? Well, I was insisting her to come with me but you know, she's a model. She has modeling to do…" He replied and I just raised my eyebrows with a smirk "That's… good for her career." I said trying to look for the nicest reply

"How about Austin? Where's your boy at?" He asks as he took a quick sip of his juice

"Oh, he's just travelling around the world. It's his hobby… he asked me to come with him but I figured that we need to build trust in each other to grow stronger so I didn't and gladly, he wasn't really upset about the thought." I replied with a real smile this time, remembering the time he asked me then the surprised look on his face when I turned his offer down

"But you 2 go travelling together, right?" Chris asked me "I mean, I read a news about you 2 going somewhere together. Really didn't bother reading more, just the headline." He added and I nodded, "Yes, we do. But they are just times when I am craving for his attention. I mean, I'm glad that we're not yet apart from all the time he spends away from me." I replied to Chris's question

"Well, I'm just glad that after all this time, we grew into becoming happier people." Monique said and we all nodded our head, agreeing.

"We've been through a lot guys, I'm just glad that we could make it here. To have time with our 2nd family." Ryne said and we all smiled

"Okay, enough drama!" Kaycee exclaimed and we all ended up chuckling or giggling "What do you think the announcement's going to be?"

"If Kenny will announce about another HSM movie, you guys will give me 5 dollars each. Deal?" Corbin asked with his eyebrows raised as if daring us so we all said, "Deal."

 _Sorry if I took a long time in updating, guys. I'm really busy and sorry again! Promise, I'll try to update more often. :D :D :D_


End file.
